Friends
by Chephirah95
Summary: No particular reason for this story, just thought it up and wrote it down. This is a one-shot of the first time Two-bit and Darry met and how they became friends in the first place.


**Two-bit P.O.V.**

 _I thought we were best buds because we were the oldest, but I doubt that's it. Or at least not most of it. We both have younger siblings and we know what a trial they can be. Even if they don't mean to be. Sometimes I think Darry forgets that, but he's still a real good guy to know._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I remember the first time I met Darry. Funnily enough. I thought he was a Soc. Him and some of his buddies were talking and joshin' and stuff. Then things turned ugly. For me._

 _I was always gettin' into trouble, even then, but I caused most of it myself. This was different though. I was maybe in the 4th or 5th grade. I was walking down the hallway on my way to the principal's office as usual. Only this time two guys stepped in front of me._

" _Hey guys. Mind movin?" Of course I knew they wouldn't move, but rule number one in a stand-off is to never let the other guy know he's gettin' to ya._

" _You know, I don't think we will!" The biggest kid was talking. I noticed one of the guys looked a little uncomfortable. But what do I care about his comfort? I was the one 'bout to get creamed. Now I'm not a betting man, but I know 4 to 1 ain't good odds. Not for me anyhow._

" _Look at the filthy greaser! Polluting our hallways!" I was about 9 or 10 and the whole Greaser-Soc thing was only now beginning to make since to me. Before, kids were just kids. It was at this time that jumped in. He cleared his throat._

" _What's wrong with being a greaser?" They were quick to try to appease him. Looked at him like they just remembered something about him they tried hard to forget. Like the way Ma used to look at dad in the morning after he spent a night out with someone else._

" _Not you Darrel. You can't help where you're from I guess, but that doesn't mean you're trash like him."_

" _Seems like he was just walkin' and mindin' his own business before you all went and insulted him." Mr. Uncomfortable, Darrel I guess his name is, slipped into slang. I couldn't tell if it was subconscious or intentional. But I guess he was a Greaser too. Or something like it at least._

" _This here's what's going to happen. I'm going to walk this kid to class and no one is going to stop me. Got it?"_

" _Come on Dar-" One of the guys tried to reason with him, but he just pulled me by the arm and drug me away._

" _I think I've seen you before. Like to throw stuff during lunch at Principal Heimler?"_

" _Yep that's me. But between you and me I bet if he was a student, he'd like to throw stuff at him too!" The guy looked at me weird, but he was laughing. We slipped into easy conversation._

" _I thought you were a Soc!" His eyes held something I couldn't put my finger on, but he smiled it away._

" _Nah, not mean enough I guess." It was my turn to laugh. Not that it took a lot to make me laugh. This guy looked intimidating without having to do much. He was big for his age. And he's worried about not being mean enough? What can I say? I'm easily amused._

" _Hey why don't I walk you home today. You can meet my brothers. Pony's a little young, but Soda's about your age."_

" _Sodapop Curtis?" He looked at me wearily._

" _Yeah. You know him?"_

" _Shoot, next to me, he's the funniest thing in detention!"_

" _Yeah, Soda ain't real serious about a whole lot." He didn't need to tell me that. Me and Soda were in competition. Unspoken competition of course. Who could cause the most trouble without getting caught. I suppose he won today seeing as how I was currently on my way to the Principal's office. But have no fear, for tomorrow brings a new day._

 _ **Darry's P.O.V.**_

 _Me, Corey, Robert, and George were talking about nothing really. Just wasting time before we had to get to class. New substitute gave us a hall pass without putting down a time. We were all relaxed until a kid came walking down the hallway. His hair was greased back, but he looked like a pretty ok kid to me._

 _George called the kid a filthy greaser and that got to me. Because they know where I live, and if they can talk about greasers like that, then they got no problem thinkin' them things about me. I was boiling, but my dad always told me a foolish man speaks with a hot head. So I calmed down and simply asked what was wrong with being a greaser._

 _George and Robert tried to assure me I was the exception. I guess I was supposed to feel special or something, but I didn't. I felt lousy. I took the kid and left._

 _We started talking, and then he said something strange. Said he thought I was a Soc. I was ashamed. Because lately a lot of the guys from the neighborhood said I tried to act like I was. Truth of the matter, I wasn't. It just ain't a lot of kids on my side of the tracks not into illegal stuff. They don't play sports. Not at school. So that left the middle class kids and Socs._

 _My friend Corey was alright sometimes. He was middle class, but he was always quick to do George and Robert's bidding. He was a follower if there ever was one._

 _I laughed him off._

" _Nah, not mean enough I guess." That's kind of what it boiled down to. How low could I be and think I had a right to be like that. Money is a factor, but attitude makes up the bulk of it. He just laughed._

 _ **Back to Two-bit's P.O.V.**_

 _I met his brothers. The little one was real quiet. I guess he balanced me and Soda out. We never shut up._

" _So you met my Darry huh?"_

" _Your Darry?" Me and Darry said at the same time._

" _Yeah. My Darry. Sounds much better then my Darrel." I cracked up. This kid was out of it. We were gonna get along real great._

" _Hey you should come over tomorrow. If Darry invites you, I can invite a friend over too. You know Steve?"_

" _Munsen?" He made a sick face._

" _Ugh. Not that one. Randle." Oh the dark haired kid who always looked ready for a good prank._

" _Yeah I kinda know him. Seen him a few times in detention." Darry cut in then._

" _You meet everyone in detention?" His voice was laced with amusement._

" _Well everybody important. Guess that's why I only met you today!"_

 _The Pony kid looked like he couldn't believe anyone would tease his tough older brother. Soda and Darry just laughed._

 _With plans made for the next day I walked to my house. But not before thanking Darry for saving my ass._

" _Hey Darrel!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Thanks for looking out for me today."_

" _No problem, that's what buddies are for._


End file.
